A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words (take 2)
by elizabeth ann
Summary: A new enemy comes to Sunnydale looking for revenge. R rating for brief nudity and situations, but basically pg-13. B/S! R/R!!! Complete!
1.

hey,I'm really sorry that it looks all icky. I had this story perfectly formatted and stuff.  
Please feel free to copy and paste onto your own wps or wordpad in order to make it more readable.  
I wish I knew why this place decided not to like my computers .doc's. For some reason it would only let me upload in .txt.   
Yechhhh!!  
Sorry. elizabeth ann  
mr.mole1@juno.com 


	2. complete story

Title: A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words  
Author: elizabeth ann  
Email: mr.mole1@juno.com  
Rating: R for brief nudity and possible situations  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
Spoiler: set after Once More With Feeling, however Tara has moved out for the reasons given in Tabula Rasa & Giles went home following OMWF.  
Author's Notes: I recently posted another story of mine and due to the positive feedback received there felt I had to share this. Thank you to all who R/R my other story. As you'll notice by some things mentioned in the beginning of the story, I started writing this in late 2001 but real life and lack of motivation got in the way. Luckily, I found my way back to my computer, with a new muse and we've been getting along splendidly. This story is dedicated to my mother- who says I should write my own world but still reads this stuff anyway. And to Brenna- who helped. Oh, and also to my brother, James- who STILL says I write Porn (even though he's never read anything I've ever written). And last, but not least, to anyone who reads this- because you are who I do this for in the first place. Thanks.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any related characters, settings, or themes. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN, and whoever else actually makes money off them do. I merely borrow for personal pleasure. (Oh, that came out bad!) Got that? Don't sue me. All you'll get is a cat with a hairless butt.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Buffy sat on her back porch and waited. She had no idea why she had been compelled to come out here. She had been coming out here to think or to cry or to just be alone ever since her mother got sick. It had been a comforting spot to her. Though she had no idea why. It seemed to her that she always felt better after a good sit on the porch.   
A slight breeze rustled the bottom of her long skirt. Buffy shivered. She smoothed her skirt down tight and tucked it under her legs. Thanksgiving was right around the corner and it felt to Buffy that this winter would be the coldest she'd ever been through in Sunnydale. "So much for California being warm." She said and she watched the puff of steam come from her mouth and float away. Another breeze whipped by and Buffys' hair blew around her face. She brushed it out of her eyes and held it tightly back with her left hand and pulled up the hood of the sweater she was wearing. She shivered again. This time not from the cold. Buffy gave up on peace. She did not feel better today. The porch was no longer her friend. She got up from the steps and went over to the railing. Buffy beat her fists against the top beam. She didn't stop when her fists started to bleed. She didn't stop when she noticed her blood on the white beams. She didn't stop when tears started streaming down her face. She stopped when a light from upstairs illuminated the backyard. Buffy tensed up as she waited for Willow to come down and check out whatever had woken her. She waited.  
But no one came down stairs.  
She looked at her hands. The scratches and cuts were nothing. She'd done worse climbing out of her coffin. They'd be mostly healed by morning. She looked at the railing. It was a different story. She would have to explain it. At least to Xander. Buffy made a mental note to call him in the morning.  
Buffy wanted to scream.  
She turned and very quietly went back inside the house. It was late and she hadn't been sleeping well.  
  
He watched her go back inside the house. The sweet smell of her blood floated over to him. For just a moment he considered letting go. Releasing his beast. Feeding. But then memories of pain came to him and the moment passed. He waited for the kitchen light to go off before he left.   
Spike had been about to go to Buffy when she'd gotten up and attacked the railing. He always knew when she was on that porch. Seemed like she waited for him. Sent him some signal that she was there. That she needed him. But tonight he'd been late. He'd been on his way to her when he'd been jumped by a gang of vamps. He'd known right away that they were nothing. New vamps are just different. Easily spotted. He'd played with them a bit. And then he'd started dusting them. The last of them had been a lovely brunette girl. Spike thought that she couldn't have been more then 25. She'd reminded him a little of Drusilla, so he'd left her for last. He'd allowed her to run and hide. She was easy to track. She'd been just about to leave the cemetery and hit the downtown area when Spike caught her at the gates. She'd given him these sad puppy eyes and he'd almost let her get away. Almost. Spike vamped. The girl had seemed very confused. She'd asked him why. He'd answered her with one word-- Love.   
Once he'd completed a quick patrol of the cemetery to be sure he'd gotten all the vamps, Spike had headed back towards his crypt. He'd almost been home when his heart sank. He felt her pulling him. Spike took off at a run through Sunnydale to 1630 Rovello Drive. His duster flying like a cape behind him.  
He'd been too late. He got to the yard just as she was getting up from the steps. Spike remembered everything he saw. She had on a long dress. He thought it was blue, but couldn't be sure in the moonlight. She had on her new black sweater/duster thing. He knew that she'd picked it because it was soft and warm. He also knew that though she'd had it for a month she'd only been able to wear it a few times. Dawn kept stealing it. Buffy had complained to him many times during patrolling about her sisters' habit of stealing her clothes. Spike thought it was cute the way she went on and on but didn't stop being the Slayer. Just a few days earlier they'd been out on patrol and she'd been telling him about her money problems. He'd listened and offered up a few suggestions. Mostly she'd responded with her "duh" face. Which she normally reserved for family (he'd felt very special when he'd realized that). Halfway through their conversation they'd walked into a vamp nest. She just went right on telling him about how many bills she had; who really needed to be paid; and what not as she drove her stake through the hearts of at least four vamps. Spike had not had too much trouble with the other vamps but he still had had to focus on them one hundred percent.  
"Slayers gettin' bored with the kill, I expect." He muttered as he lit up a cigarette and headed back to his crypt. There was a liquor store just ahead that Spike frequented after being with Buffy. He knew he loved her. And he knew that there was something in her that felt something for him. He was positive of that after that musical demon fiasco two weeks before. But she still wouldn't give him an inch. They'd kissed but nothing more. He'd felt fire kissing her. It made him want his heart to beat. But now they were back where they'd been before Sweet had come to town. She leaned on him and he wanted more. That was why he drank. It was an easy way to relieve the tension the slayer made in him. Not his first choice of relief however.  
  
  
Buffy stared at her ceiling. She couldn't understand why she didn't feel better. Always, when she came in from sitting on the back porch she felt better. It didn't matter why she had gone out there-- to sit and think or just be alone-- she always felt better when she came back inside. But not tonight. Something was missing. Something hadn't happened.   
"He didn't come." Buffy sat up in her bed. "Spike." She realized why she didn't feel better. She had been alone on the porch. She hadn't had his firm arm around her. He hadn't been there to listen, to tell her it would be okay. Buffy jumped out of bed and redressed. She pulled a pair of jeans off the floor and her navy sweater off the back of her chair. Quietly she stole out of her house and headed away.   
She slipped into the cemetery. His cemetery. When did it become his cemetery? She walked silently to the crypt. His crypt. The double doors were closed. Through the crypts single window she could see no lights. He's probably downstairs, she thought. Buffy pushed open the doors just enough to fit inside. Just as silently she closed them. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness but she kept on moving. She knew this crypt. Knew where every thing was. She wasn't afraid of crashing into anything. She wasn't afraid here.  
Buffy found the trapdoor that led down and down she went. There was light in his retreat. Not strong and bright like a lamp, the soft flickering light of a candle. Correction, she realized, many candles.   
Buffy remembered the last time she had been down in his retreat. He'd had her in chains and had offered to kill Drusilla for one little word from her. She'd denied him then. Her heart sank as she remembered the look on his face. He had done so much for her since. Protected Dawn and the Scoobies. Looked after Sunnydale in her... absence. Been there for her when she'd needed him. Six months ago she had known that she didn't love him. Known that there was no place for him in her world. Known that it was wrong.   
But now...  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Spike sunk deeper. His head just resting on the lip of the porcelain tub. He exhaled an unnecessary breath and watched as bubbles floated up and away from him. He watched little rainbows dance on their surface as they got caught in the candlelight. This is the life. He closed his eyes and slid under the water. Spike felt it in his gut. It dragged him back to the surface. He did not understand.   
  
  
She pulled herself out from her thoughts and realized that she was sitting on his bed. His very large four poster bed. His very large bed that had lots of soft pillows. She looked down and found that she was hugging one such pillow to her chest. Without thinking, Buffy leaned down and smelled the pillow. She inhaled him. His scent. A mix of cigarette smoke, whiskey, and cinnamon. Cinnamon? How does he smell of cinnamon? She thought. Why have I never noticed? Very quickly she jumped off his bed and away from it. The pillow forgotten in her hands.   
Buffy followed the candlelight. She did not recall Spike's lair having so much space. Maybe he's been redecorating. The candlelight spilled into a side room. The walls were draped with rich velvets. They looked black to Buffy, but in the candlelight she couldn't be sure. She lazily ran her hand over the soft fabric. Buffy took in the room very slowly. It seemed to her that this space was very special and that it was important to know it well.  
  
  
Spike slowly opened his eyes. He'd felt it beneath the water. It had pulled him to the surface. But it had taken him a moment to realize what it was. Buffy. He could feel her. And as his eyes opened he could see her. Here. In his crypt. In this room.  
He stayed silent and still. Watching her. He watched her as she petted the velvet drapes. Watched as she surveyed the room. Watched her hands on his pillow. He watched as she hugged his pillow to her chest. His heart ached. God, I want to be that pillow, he yearned. But Spike remained motionless. His eyes just peaking out over the bubbles.   
  
  
She turned as her eyes focused on something large and white. In the flickering light it took her a moment to make out. A tub. A porcelain tub. She thought it was called a claw foot tub, but she wasn't sure. It was bigger than any tub she'd ever seen. You could have a small get together in that tub. Buffy felt better in this place then she had all night. She was comforted finally. And as she stared at the tub she realized why.  
"Spike." Her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Slayer." He sat up slowly in the tub. Leaning back and making himself comfortable. Aware that she was staring at him.  
Buffy tried hard not to gasp as he slid effortlessly up from the water. She relaxed as he sat instead of rising from the tub. She watched as water droplets rolled down Spike's chiseled chest. Buffy noted that his skin was almost the same white as the tub. She found that she had stepped forward and made a conscious effort to stop moving.  
"I'm..." Words seemed to leave her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."  
"What did you mean, then?" Spike ran in his hands through his wet hair and then shook the excess water off. His peroxide hair formed unruly curls. Buffy couldn't help but think that she loved his hair like that. A smile formed on her lips. Quickly she banished it but not before he'd seen it.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"So you came here?"  
"Cemetery. Vamps. Slayage."  
"Quiet night."  
"I noticed that."  
"I caught a group earlier but nothing since."  
"Oh." She found herself moving closer to the tub. Luckily there was a large vanity bench placed at the foot of the tub, she veered herself in that direction and forced herself to sit. Buffy looked down and realized she was hugging the pillow to her chest again. "Is this new?" She asked, pointing to the tub and then around the room. Spike nodded.  
"Harm ordered the tub before she left. She'd been meaning to have a girly room." He sneered at the mention of his ex. "She never got to use it though."  
"So you did this?" Buffy pointed to the walls.  
"Yes." Spike looked at her. His penetrating blue eyes peering at her beneath his wet lashes. Wow, Buffy thought, has he always had those eyes? Why haven't I noticed them before?  
"Why?"  
"Don't know. Gave a fella something to do during the daylight hours." Spike readjusted his position. He brought one leg up and his knee broke the surface of the bubbles.  
"What about Passions? Isn't that entertaining enough?" Buffy's eyes focused on his knee. It was as white as the tub. She followed the line of the tub and found herself staring at his chest again. Buffy noted how well defined his chest was. But also how pale. Like marble, like one of those statues in a museum. She wondered if he felt cold like the statues or if he was warm to the touch.  
"Passions takes up only one hour of my day."  
"Oh."  
"So, Slayer, not that I really mind," he said, smiling his best seductive smile at her, "but why are you here? Now?"  
"I.... don't know." Buffy lowered her eyes. Hugging the pillow to her, again she inhaled another deep breath of him.   
"Pet?" His voice brought her out of her reverie.  
"Uh-huh?"  
"I'm sorry." He dropped his eyes from meeting hers.  
"For what?"  
"I was late." Spike slipped lower in the tub. The bubbles surrounded him so that just his face shown. Buffy noted that the rest of him had disappeared, it was just his eyes. His very blue eyes. Staring at her above the water.  
"Late? For what?" She tried to stop looking at the tub. To look away, at anything else in the room. Buffy's eyes kept returning to the tub. To his eyes.  
"You."  
Buffy stared at him questioningly. She had no idea what he was talking about. Spike saw this and thought about changing the subject. His mind couldn't think of anything else. He just wanted her to know he was sorry.  
"Earlier."  
"What?" He can't have known I was waiting, can he? Waiting for him. Why was I waiting for him? Buffy thought, How does he know?  
"I heard you." Spike tried to explain. "No... more like felt you. I always do." He sat up in the tub. In a very fluid motion he was at the other end right in front of Buffy. He rested his arms on the rim and looked up at her. His eyes sparkled in the candlelight.  
"How?"  
"I don't know."  
"I don't understand." Buffy found herself moving to the floor. She sat next to the tub. Inches from Spike.   
"Ever since you came back...." Spike stopped, a familiar ache in his gut whenever he thought of her being dead, rising up.  
"I think I feel it, too." She looked away from him. Buffy noticed the floor. A plush rug sat under the tub. It was blue. Like his eyes.   
"Buffy..." His use of her name drawing her back to him. She looked up, he had leaned closer. Her breath the only thing between them. Spike cocked his head to the side, just a touch. Buffys' hand gripped the edge of the tub. Her breaths in rapid succession. She felt herself falling. Falling into his blue eyes. Her fingers slipped a little and warm water washed over her hand.   
Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and leaned back. Too close. She opened to find a hurt expression running over Spike's sculpted face. He noticed she was looking at him and smirked at her. But his eyes could not hide his pain.   
She stood, gathered the pillow in her hands once again and paced the room. Spike watched her. Unwilling to stop her. Content to have her near. God, I love her, he thought, why doesn't she see it?   
"Sleep. Sleep." Buffy repeated the word over and over, as if trying to convince herself. Just as suddenly as she'd started, she stopped pacing and looked at him. Spike stared at her. His arms resting again on the edge of the tub. His feet poking up behind him. "I have to go." And just as quickly as she'd appeared in his home she was gone.  
Buffy rushed out of the bathroom. The image of Spike amongst the bubbles forever ingrained in her mind. She crushed the pillow in her hands and headed towards the ladder. His bed was just across the room from her now. She considered just tossing the pillow at it and then bolting away but instead she took the pillow and went to return it from whence she'd taken it.   
She climbed across his bed. The luxurious cover melting around her legs. It was made of the same velvet as the walls were covered but it seemed softer. More inviting. Buffy placed the pillow in the spot she taken it from and then allowed herself to fall languidly into the folds of the material. It seemed to devour her. Drowning her in its warmth and comfort. Maybe I can just rest here for a minute. He's still in the tub. She let her eyes close and found sleep waiting for her. A faint smell of cinnamon drawing her completely into slumber.  
  
  
  
Damn Slayer. Why did she have to come here? What the hell did she want? Spike settled back in to the tub. He shifted trying desperately to find a comfortable position again. He noticed that the water was a lot cooler now. He considered staying in longer but decided it was probably time to get out anyway. He picked up the towel that had been placed to the side of the tub and wrapped himself in its folds. He dried off quickly. Spike wrapped the towel around his waist and padded silently to the outer room. He blew out candles as he passed them.   
As he emerged into the antechamber he continued blowing out the candles. There was a lingering scent of vanilla. Buffy. Now everything smells like her. Spike smiled at the thought of his home smelling like his ladylove. The towel was heavy with moisture and threatening to fall from his hips but Spike grabbed it just in time. He bunched the closure in his hand and headed to his bed. He sidled up to the side and sat down. He ran his fingers threw his hair, trying desperately to straighten the unruly curls before they dried that way. Damn, I've got to remember to get some more gel later. Spike mentally cursed himself for forgetting that when he was at the liquor store. He stood long enough to remove the towel, letting it fall in a wet pile at his feet. He pushed back the covers and slid into his warm bed.  
Warm bed? The thought stood out in Spike's tired mind. Why is my bed warm? He reached his arm back to the lamp that stood beside his bed and switched it on. Looking back at the bed he spotted it. The source of the warmth. A wisp of blonde hair snuck out from under the duvet cover. Buffy's in my bed. This new thought pushed Spike out of his bed. Fully awake. Completely aware of his state of undress. He quickly backed away. His calves crashed into a chest. Spike had thrown his jeans on that chest earlier. Quickly he reached down and picked them up. Never letting his eyes off the sleeping form in his bed. Even quicker he slipped into them.   
"Buffy." Spike whispered from across the room. The sleeper gave no indication that she'd heard him. "Buffy. Slayer." He spoke the names now. Still no response. Spike crossed the room and stood beside her. He tentatively reached to touch her shoulder. Spike stopped just millimeters from her skin. God. He stared down at her. Memorizing every pore and shadow, every detail of her. How peaceful she was.   
"Bloody hell." He padded back to his side of the bed. "Well, you can just bloody stay there. But this is my bed. You are not driving me from it." Spike angrily climbed into his side. Unconsciously he left her with most of the bed, fitting himself in a thin slice just spikesized. He lay there looking at the ceiling.  
"Mmmmm." Buffy moaned pleasantly. Spike stiffened and kept staring straight ahead. "Mmmmmm."  
Spike felt her shift a little. Felt her stretch her arms beneath the covers. He held his unnecessary breath. Waiting for her to discover him and wake up. However uncomfortable he was now he knew it would be worse if she woke up with him there.  
"Spike..." Buffy whispered the name. Spike's head turned to her. He caught a smile on her mouth and released the breath he was holding.   
"Slayer." He whispered to her. But she did not respond. He watched her face again and watched as her eyes danced. "You're dreaming." The surprise evident in his whisper. His face revealed the sorrow he felt. But seeing just how asleep she was he relaxed a bit, allowing his own eyes to close. Eventually, lulled into it by the sweet smell of vanilla, Spike slept.  
  
  
  
Cold. Warmth. Buffy felt both strongly as she struggled back to consciousness. She could feel her body tightly clutching cold. More tendrils of that same cold encircled her shoulders. But Buffy could also feel a plush warmth surrounding her. Protecting her from the world and keeping her close to the cold.  
Slowly her senses picked up on her environment. Her ears heard complete silence, aside from the beating of her own heart. She smelled stale cigarette smoke and something else. Kinda sweet. And spicy. Like Hot Tamales. Candy? Why do I smell candy? her thoughts fuzzed through her wakening brain.  
She could feel smooth ice beneath her hand. Buffy splayed her fingers and ripples tensed under her touch. She slid her arm back to her, her hand sliding across the ice, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake.  
Buffy shivered against the ice but found herself snuggling tighter. The smell assaulted her senses. Effecting her. Her stomach made a quiet rumble. It's the ice, she realized. Before she could stop herself, Buffy's tongue flicked out of her mouth. She softly licked the ice that her head rested on. There was a base flavor with a salty tang that was almost overpowered by the spice. Cinnamon!  
Spike's bed! Spike! Buffy screamed inside her head. She forced herself to be still. Buffy focused on her breathing and heartbeat. She realized that he had not moved yet so he must still be asleep. Silently and slowly she rolled away from his body. His arm that had been around her shoulders lay alone in her wake. She reached the edge of the bed and turned to be sure she hadn't woken him.   
"Good mornin', luv."  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Not bad." The throngs of people danced around her. Not noticing her at all. She slipped effortlessly between them but they never looked at her. Like she wasn't even there. But there she was.   
She spotted a man leaning against the bar. He was holding a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette dangled from his other. She could make out a shock of white hair on his head. His back was to her but she knew it was him. She slipped through the crowd again and made her way to him. She waited a few feet behind him. He should feel her presence and turn to her. She waited. And waited. And waited. Finally when she felt she had waited long enough she reached out and roughly turned him to her.  
"William." She said. Then her eyes focused on him. The rough beard. The broad shoulders. The horribly trendy clothes. The goofy grin as he ogled her. This was not him. She harrumphed and walked away. Her flame red hair swinging behind her. The man watched as she headed towards the stairs to the upper area.   
Again she surveyed the room. Her information had told her that William frequented this club. She knew all she had to do was wait and he would come. She found a perch in a darkened corner and watched. The man watched her settle into the shadows and decided that this had all been an invitation. He chugged the last of his beer and headed after her.   
He walked towards her. Eyeing her appreciatively. She had the reddest hair he had ever seen. And she wore it in loose curls cascading down her back. She had on tight red vinyl pants that stopped just above her hips. He noted that had they appeared to be painted on rather then something you put on. She had a red leather top on. Not that it was much of a top. He observed how it seemed to just be a front with several strings lacing across her back. But he couldn't be sure. Her hair had been in the way. When he finally took in her face he was almost standing in front of her. She was pale. With deep red lips. And her eyes.... She looked at him as he approached her. He could see that her eyes were the palest blue. Almost white. But they burned into him. Called to him. He said nothing as he approached her. She stared. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him in a frenzied kiss. She stood stalk still for a moment then wrapped her arms around him. She pulled her lips away from his and lightly placed kisses along his jaw line. He felt like he was in heaven. She moved her lips down his throat, kissing all the way. Tenderly she kissed the pulse point in his neck. He moaned slightly at her touch. She growled into him. Then she pulled her lips back and sunk her fangs into his flesh. Sucking the life out of him.   
  
  
  
The bell above the door chimed as Buffy entered the Magic Box. She gave it an irritated look and briefly considered ripping it off the wall. Her head hurt and the soft jingle of the bell was now echoing inside her skull. She walked to the table in the back of the store. Anya smiled at her from the counter as she took money from a customer. Buffy noticed the way Anya's eyes twinkled when she held money. A slight smile crept across Buffy's face but the throb in her head flared and she sank grumpily into a chair.   
Xander looked up from an old book as she fell into the chair.   
"Long night?" He eyed her. Her hair was less then perfect. As if she hadn't bothered to do anything with it. And her clothes looked suspiciously like the ones she had worn the day before. He also noticed that the dark circles under her eyes had lessened, as though she had finally been able to sleep. Xander knew that since she had come back her sleep had been plagued with nightmares. He had thought that they had lessened since she revealed to the group that she had been in Heaven and not Hell, but she still seemed to sleep poorly. He looked at her again and she glared at him. "Willow said that you weren't home when she got up. Was it a bad patrol?"  
"Just couldn't seem to sleep. I went for a walk." Buffy looked away from her friend. She was not going to tell him that she had ended up sleeping with Spike. Or that it was the best sleep she had had since coming back. She remembered parts of her dreams. And they were good. She had awakened feeling good. Buffy refused to believe that it was because of Spike's arms wrapped around her. It had to be the dreams.  
"Well..." Xander trailed off, looking to Anya for a new topic. She came over to the table and sat down by her fiance.  
"Giles called this morning." She stated matter of factly.  
"Really? What did he say?" Buffy was relieved for the new topic.  
"Not much. Just checking up on things. He did say that he would call your house tomorrow morning." Anya leaned into Xander for a quick kiss. "He wanted me to tell you, so that you'd be there." She smiled at both of them and then scooted back to the counter to assist some customers. Xander laid his book down on the table and Buffy could see the comic book sticking out of the top. It made her smile again. Again the throbbing flared and quickly distinguished the smile. Xander noticed the slight wince that ran across his friends' face.  
"Buffy? You okay?" He leaned closer to her. She looked up him. Her green eyes filled with unshed tears. She smiled again. This time she ignored the pain.   
"Yeah, just been up all night. Got that post-adrenaline-desperately-in-need-of-sleep headache." She got up from her chair and headed back to the training room. "I'm going to try and nap on the couch." She didn't turn around when she spoke to him and he just watched her walk in and close the door behind her.  
"What do you think?" He asked Anya as he went behind the counter to be with her.  
"'Bout what?" She was handing her customer their change and barely paying him any attention.  
"Buffy. Think she's any better?" Anya turned to look at him.  
"Xander, Buffy is fine. She slays the bad things and takes care of her sister. So she doesn't sleep well. So what? If she wants to get a good nights sleep she needs to get an orgasm friend. That'll do the trick." She smiled at his open mouth and planted a kiss on his nose.  
  
  
  
The cobblestone street was slick from the recent rain. She picked up her skirts and walked slowly and carefully. Skirts? Buffy looked down at her clothes. Not the jeans and sweater she remembered, in their place she wore an elegant gown of burgundy silk. It had a corseted waist and long, bustled skirt which apparently hung over several underskirts. She looked at the sleeves and found that they were slightly puffed. She stopped in front of a nearby shop and looked at her reflection. Not bad, she thought. Her hair was piled on the top of her head falling down her back in tight ringlets. She resisted the urge to twirl. Must be dreaming.  
She continued on her way. Letting her feet lead. Apparently they knew where she was going given that she quickly arrived at the door to a rather fancy house. She was led inside by the doorman and was ushered into a party. Well, that explains the dress. She smiled graciously at the other guests and continued around the room. She heard a raucous chorus of laughter in one corner and headed in that direction. The crowd parted allowing one man to slip through. His glasses sliding down his nose. Tears spilling down his cheeks. His mousy brown hair in a mass of rowdy curls. He was not looking where he was going and crashed right into Buffy. She went down on her back and the man stopped long enough to offer his hand up and mumble his apologies. She looked into his blue eyes. They seemed to burn from within.   
"Spike!" She whispered the name but he was gone.  
  
  
Buffy sat up on the couch clutching her chest.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Scoobies were all seated around the table in the back of the Magic Box when Buffy stumbled out of the training room. No one looked up at her entrance. In fact, Buffy noticed that they seemed rather engrossed in the piles of books spread out on the table. Willow sat with her back to the main part of the store. She seemed to be looking through a book but also doing a search on her computer. Tara sat, huddled around her book, as far from Willow as the table would allow. Xander and Anya had spaced themselves in between the two unhappy witches. But, they too were engrossed in their books. Buffy walked up to the table. As she was walking she noticed Xander lean the knee of his right leg up to the Anya's left. She in turned scooted a little closer to him. Neither one stopped reading. Buffy couldn't help but smile. It did not last, however.   
Willow looked up from her computer as Buffy flopped into the open seat at the table.  
"Hey, Buffy." She noticed that Buffy still looked like a train wreck. "I thought you were napping?"  
"I was." Came Buffy's sharp reply.  
"Oh." Willow blushed slightly and turned her attention back to the screen.  
"What's up?"  
"Huh? Oh, hey, Buffy." Xander looked up from his book.  
"Hey." She reached out for one of the many books. "What are we researching?"  
"Oh, someone was killed at the Bronze last night."  
"That happens a lot. What's the big?"  
"Well, it seemed like your average vamp attack, but it's not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Apparently, he was hit with a bolt of lightning at the same time." Answered Willow.  
"Well, then, no more vamp. Makes my job easier." Buffy smiled at the group.  
"Not quite." Continued Willow. "See on the outside he was fine. Looked like a vamp. But his insides were all crispy. " She crinkled her nose at the last.  
"And there wasn't any evidence that he still had any blood." Anya threw in.  
"Not even any powdered platelets." Tara smiled slightly at Buffy. But quickly looked away.  
"So, what we have is some kind of new vamp?" Buffy asked.  
"That's what we're thinking." Willow took the book Buffy had just opened and gave her a different one. "That one was on botanical curses. This one's on vampire history. Might be more useful." She smiled at her friend.  
Buffy sighed and opened up the book. She started skimming the pages looking for anything about vampire powers. About halfway through the book she spotted a picture. She flipped back through the pages until she found it again. It was a very old sketch, not actually a photograph of four people. Correction, thought Buffy. Vampires. Two men and two women were situated in front of what looked like a roaring fireplace. The taller of the men had one hand on each of the women, while the other man was a little away from them, though his hands rested on the shoulder of the darker haired woman. Seemingly not part of the group. Oh, my god! It's Angel and Spike and Drusilla and Darla! Buffy searched the pages around the picture but could find no mention of any of them, any reason for the picture to be in the book.  
She stared at the picture. Seeing not Angel or the girls only Spike. She remembered how safe she had felt in his arms the night before. How comforted she always was when he was around. She saw on his face the sadness that she thought she had put there, all the times she had rejected him. She saw him alone even though he was surrounded by those he thought had loved him. She stared at the picture and she remembered.  
"Find something, Buffy?" Xander asked.  
"Huh? No. Think I was spacing." Buffy offered him a slight smile and returned to flipping the pages of the book. Buffy realized that she hadn't seen her sister when she'd come into the room. "Hey, guys, where's Dawn?"  
"She took Deadboy, jr. to pick up the take out." Xander answered.  
"Spike was here?"  
"No. Well, yeah. Kinda. He had just come into the shop when Dawn grabbed him and told him he had to drive."  
"We weren't letting her help with the research so she made the decision to get dinner. They should be back soon." Offered Tara.  
"Oh, okay." Buffy looked back down at her book. "He didn't say anything when he was here?"  
"Huh? No. He wasn't here long enough. What would he have said?" Willow raised an eyebrow to her friend.  
"N-nothing." Buffy looked away from her friends. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks. "I thought maybe he might know something 'bout this vamp."  
The bell above the shops main door chimed as it opened. No one around the table looked up.   
"We're closed. Come back in the morning." Anya called. The trespassers roared with giggles.  
"Oi, it's us, you silly bint." Spike said.  
"Yeah." Threw in Dawn. "We brought pizza." She placed her bags on the counter. "And much caffeinated beverages."  
"What?" Willow looked up.  
"Soda. We have lots of soda." Spike emphasized. Looking at Xander he added, "And some beer."  
"Cool. Hand one of those over." Xander reached out to the vampire.  
"Here ya are, whelp."  
"Thanks, evil dead."  
"Can I get a beer?" Buffy asked.  
"No." Spike replied.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, I've seen you drunk. And, yes, it's truly funny, but it is probably not a good thing." Spike said.  
"Plus, there's that whole cave-Buffy thing." Xander added drinking his beer.  
"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"  
"Nope."  
"Cave-Buffy?" Spike looked at the group.  
"A story for another time. Preferably one where Buffy is far, far, far away." Xander saluted the vamp with his beer. Spike did the same with his pint-o'-blood.  
The group stopped with their books and gobbled down a few slices of pizza each. Dawn found an empty seat by her sister. Spike hopped up on the counter, ignoring the look Anya threw at him.   
"So, what's the what?" Dawn asked around a mouthful of pizza. "Figure out how that guy died yet?"  
"Vampire." Willow answered, reaching for another piece.  
"No way. You said he was all burned up on the inside."  
"Yep. Must be some new kind of vamp or something."  
"New kind of vampire?" Spike asked.  
"That's our guess."  
"What happened to this guy?" Spike asked.  
"He was clearly bitten. And he had no blood left. But his insides looked like-"  
"He was hit by lightning." Spike finished, frowning.  
"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Willow raised an eyebrow at the bleached vampire.  
"You won't find anything in your books."  
"Why not?" Xander wiped some pizza sauce off his face.  
"Nobody thought it could be done. There is no documentation. Prolly not even in the watchers diaries."  
"About what? What are talking about, Spike?" Buffy pushed.  
"No one thought you could turn a sorceress. Not a witch, mind you, a sorceress."  
"What's the difference?"  
"Well, witches are naturals with magic but they still have to learn and practice. Use spells and what not." Spike chugged some more of his blood. "A sorceress has abilities. Can just do things. Doesn't 'ave to learn 'em. No spells. No practice."  
"Wow." This was said by Willow and echoed by Tara.  
"They are not human. Though they are not immortal or anything. You can kill 'em." Spike said, taking a beer. "Tho', honestly, why would you want to."  
"Why are they really good and nice and stuff?" Asked Dawn.  
"Naw." Spike looked at Buffy. "They're hot."  
"Hot?" Xander pushed. "How hot?"  
"You'd be a puddle if you ever met one, boy."   
"Really? Wow." Xander received a slug in the arm from Anya.  
"So, someone turned a sorceress? Big deal." Buffy said.  
"Actually, yes. It is a big deal, pet."  
"Why?"  
"Because it changed her powers."  
"How?" Asked Tara. She poured herself and Dawn another glass of soda.  
"Well, most sorceresses are a part of nature. Their powers come from it. This one was 'a child of light'." Spike tossed Xander another beer.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Buffy asked.  
"It means that her powers were part of the sun." Spike looked at the others. "Not like that ball of light thing you were doing last year, red. More like her strength came from the sun. I don't think I'm explaining this right."  
"Keep going anyway. How did her powers change?"  
"She now harnesses electricity. She can throw it or touch you and burn you up with it. Stuff like that." He let this sink in. Buffy eyed him, she knew he was leaving something out.  
"What else?"  
"There is nothing else."  
"You're lying." She stared at him. Spike stared right back.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"I'm not."  
"You are."  
"No."  
"Spike."  
"Hey, guys." Willow waited for them to turn to her. "We don't have time for childish games. We have a nasty demoness to find."  
"No worries. She'll stay where she is."  
"Why do you say that?"   
"Because." Spike took another swig of his beer. "This guy last night, he was a message."  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Another night surrounded by the dancing throngs. She wandered amongst them waiting for him to show. She knew that her information had been bought but she could not have missed him. She had been told that he had a residence in Sunnydale. And a deal forged with the Slayer. She knew he would not have just left that. He couldn't have known that she had come, could he?  
Music pulsed around her. Humans threw themselves into their dancing. She watched a couple dance. The young man swayed rhythmically with his partner. They twirled and twisted all over the dance floor and she watched them. She waited for him to turn in her direction. He did. She smiled at him, meeting his eyes. His eyes locked with hers. He left his partner, sending the surprised girl stumbling into the other dancers, and followed her. She made her way back up the stairs to the dark corner she had found the night before. She turned and waited. He walked towards her, running his hands nervously through his hair. His jeans were loose and he tugged them up. He wore a short sleeved blue button up shirt open over a t-shirt with the Budweiser frogs. His black hair was long hanging down to shoulders in thick waves. Yes, he'll do nicely.  
"I'm Lance." He said as he sidled next to her.  
"Serena." She said. She brushed her fingertips along his arm. He shivered at her cool touch.  
"Thought you might like to dance."  
"Some other time." He frowned at her. "Now, I'm kinda hungry."  
"Well, they have great hotwings here. My friend Ci-ci's a waitress let me just-" He was interrupted by her tongue thrusting itself into his mouth. She was kissing him. Hard. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Their tongues dueled for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled back gasping for air. She smiled at him and kissed his face. She moved down his jaw line to his neck.  
"Serena, wow. That was........ wow." He said. His eyes fluttered closed. "You are so beautiful. I didn't think you'd even talk to me let alone kiss me. Like that. Wow!" He ran his hands up her arms trying to force her face back to his. She would not move. Then he felt pain.   
She bit. His blood pulsed into her mouth. Feeding her. She could feel his life leaving him. She took his one of his hands in both of hers. A faint blue crackle surged between her hands. A bolt of electricity poured from her hands into his body. It jumped into her mouth where she was still suckling him. She kept sucking. Draining his body of the precious fluid but replacing it with the spark of her life.  
When she was done she dropped his lifeless remains on the floor and headed out of the club. She knew that he would get the message soon enough. He would come. And she would have her revenge.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Spike. Wait up." Buffy called as she entered his cemetery. He'd taken off during the Scooby meeting saying he needed to get more cigarettes and then never come back. She'd left after an hour with a desire to patrol. She'd caught sight of him entering his cemetery and quickly hurried to catch up. He stopped at the sound of her voice but did not turn around.  
"Hey. Up for some patrolling?" She asked as she came up behind him.  
"Not tonight, slayer." He started walking towards his crypt again.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing."  
"Liar."  
"Look, Buffy... I have- I don't- I can't patrol tonight." He quickened his pace away from her.  
"Spike- what's wrong with you? You've been wiggy all night." She caught him at the door to his crypt.  
"Luv, it's nothing." He looked down at her. A light breeze blew a strand of Buffy's hair across her face. He reached up and smoothed it behind her ear. He cupped her cheek in his hand. Buffy leaned into his hand. "I have to go see someone."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Just for the day."  
"Why?"  
"Business."  
"You don't have any business. You're a vampire." She smiled at him.  
"I have plenty of business, pet. Mostly things you don't want to know about." He smiled back at her. Spike took his hand away from her face and lit up a cigarette.  
"Well, I hope you don't have to go very far."  
"I didn't think you cared, luv." Spike's trademark grin lit up his face.  
"You left your car at the Magic Box." She glared at him.  
"Bloody hell. I forgot."  
"I'll walk you over." Buffy grabbed his arm to lead him in the direction of the store. Spike turned out of her grasp.  
"Gimmee a sec. I need to get a few things." He slipped inside his crypt. Buffy sat down on a nearby tombstone to wait. She idly flipped a stake in her hand.  
Buffy closed her eyes and focused on some of her slayer instincts. Giles had tried to teach her once about reaching out and sensing danger. She'd never been able to master it but thought it was kinda fun to keep practicing it. She opened her mind to her surroundings. In her head she could picture this cemetery. She knew where each tombstone was. She knew where the trees were. She knew the path the groundskeeper took when he mowed the lawn. Buffy could feel Spike inside his crypt.   
She took a deep breath and reached out further. There. By the gates. Moving slowly towards her. She could feel it. A warmth. A presence. Someone or something was walking in the cemetery. At night. Alone. Buffy tensed and it was gone. She'd lost the feeling.   
Buffy stood up from her seat and looked around. There was someone else out there. And she didn't know who. The gang had promised to stick around researching till she came to get Dawn. Plus it hadn't felt like one of them. Buffy wasn't sure what it had felt like. She readied herself for battle. She couldn't see anyone. She couldn't hear anything.  
"Buffy?" She whirled around poised to strike at the once familiar voice behind her. Her hand, with the stake, flew of its own accord towards the heart of her attacker. She stopped herself.  
"Oz?"  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Oz? What are you doing here? When did you get back?" Buffy reached out to hug her old friend.  
"Not really back." Buffy gave him a quizzical look. "More like passing through."   
"Oh."   
"So, still patrolling, huh?"  
"Yeah. You'd think that dying again would make this not my duty or something but..."  
"What?"   
"What what?"  
"You died? Again?" Oz sat down on the tombstone Buffy had vacated and stared at her.  
"Oh... yeah." Buffy played with the stake in her hand again. "Saved the world. Died. Came back. Same old, same ol'."  
"Alright, I'm ready now." Spike said as he came out from his crypt. Buffy turned her head at the sound of his voice and Spike could see that somebody was sitting on one of the tombstones. Oz jumped up in a rush and flew towards the vampire. Spike sidestepped his attack but reached and caught him around the midsection. Oz struggled but Spike hold was tight. Oz's arms thrashed hitting Spike in the nose.  
"Hey!" Spike dropped the smaller man and reached up to his face. Oz rolled and reached for his own stake.  
"Oz." Buffy said.  
"A little help here Buffy." Oz said.  
"Oz!" She yelled as he started to circle around the vampire. Spike managed to get Buffy in between them. "Oz, stop."  
"What?" He looked at her briefly before continuing his attack.   
"He works with us now." Buffy reached out and took the stake out of Oz's hand. "He's kinda a good guy."  
"Stop saying that, Slayer. I'm not." Spike protested.  
"Whatever." She turned to him. "Do you want me to let him kill you? 'Cuz he could probably do it. And you can't hurt him." She pointed out.  
"Oh, right. Tell him anything you want then." Spike went back to hiding behind her.  
"What are you talking about Buffy?" Oz tried to reach around her at the bleached vamp but Buffy held him back.  
"Long story. He works with us now. We don't kill him."  
"But he's a vampire?"  
"He's neutered."  
"Hey!" Spike protested. She threw him a grin.  
"What?"  
"You remember the initiative? That government science group that wanted to experiment on you?" She let go of Oz and leaned against the cool wall of the crypt.  
"I've tried to repress it, but yes." Oz kept his eyes glued to Spike but did not try to attack him.  
"Well, they actually did it to him." Oz turned towards her. "Put a chip in his head so he can't attack humans. Means he can't feed either. So he helps us now. This way he can still fight off some nasty demons."  
"Nice to get a spot o' violence ev'ry now an' 'gain." Spike threw in.  
"So I'm still not getting why you haven't dusted him."  
"He's harmless. We took pity." She shrugged at him.  
"Hey!" Spike protested again.  
"Okay. I guess." Oz continued to watch Spike warily.  
"So, Oz, why are you here?"  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"So, Cordelia had a vision and now you're here?" Xander asked again.  
"Yeah."  
"But why you, man?"  
"Well, with the baby and stuff, Angel felt he couldn't leave LA."  
"Whoa! Baby?" Buffy asked.  
"I don't know anything about that. Ask him." Oz skirted her question. He took a bite of the cold pizza they'd offered him.  
"What were you doing in LA?" Willow asked.  
"I had heard Angel had been to a monastery that might be able to help me as well. When I got there it turned out he'd killed all the monks." The group stared at him. "It's okay, though, they turned out to be demons. Bad ones."  
"So what then?"  
"I got a little nostalgic. So, I came back. Angel's got this big old hotel and offered me a room. And I got to help out on some prime slaying."  
"So the old poofs still working that whole 'help the helpless' thing?" Spike chuckled around his cigarette.  
"Yeah, I guess."   
"And what exactly was the vision?" Buffy questioned.  
"Um, some woman with flaming hair. She was fighting you. Only apparently, it wasn't you you but actually past you."  
"Huh?"   
"I didn't get it either. But then Angel ran across some vampire. She threatened to be coming this way. Or something. He wasn't too clear about that part."  
"So why didn't he just call?" Anya inquired.  
"Well, he wanted you to have this." Oz opened his knapsack and pulled out a large leather-bound book and handed it to Willow. He motioned her to open it to the page that was marked. She did and started reading the inscription.  
"Wow." She whispered.  
"What is it?" Tara asked, edging towards the book but still trying to stay away from Willow. Oz watched their interaction.  
The two witches read silently for a few minutes occasionally pointed to sections of the text that seemed relevant. When they were done they sat back and stared at the book in front of them.  
"Well? What is it?" Xander asked.  
"It's powerful." Willow answered.  
"And d-d-dangerous." Tara added.  
"It's a spell?" Buffy asked reaching for the book.  
"Yeah. A time traveling spell."  
"A what?" Spike came up behind Buffy to read the spell himself. Xander and Anya both leaned in as well. Dawn had curled up asleep on one of the mats in the training room before Buffy had returned from patrol.  
"Why would Angel want Buffy to time travel?" Anya looked at Oz.  
"It has something to do with the woman. That's all I know."  
"Shit." Spike started to pace the room. "Shit!"  
"Spike, what's wrong?" Buffy watched him pace.  
"What year? Did either Cordy or Angelus say what year?" Spike stopped next to Oz.  
"She said it was nineteenth century or so. Why?"  
"She's good."  
"What are you talking about, Spike?" Buffy stood in front of him as he started pacing again, blocking his path.  
"Serena." He continued to pace as if the name was more then enough information. Buffy grabbed his arm as he passed by her.  
"Who?"  
"Serena." Spike looked into her eyes. "My childe."  
  
  
  
Serena wandered around the apartment she had claimed her first night in Sunnydale. She'd allowed some poor man to think he was going to lucky with her just to get herself a nice free place to stay. Of course, she'd killed him after he'd invited her inside. She'd stayed in far better places since becoming a vampire, but also many worse. This one happened to be within walking distance of the Bronze. So she'd happily accepted it.  
She'd set up several altars within the main room. Her numerous volumes of magical texts scattered the floor. The more important ones sat upon the counter, open to the desired pages. She'd waited a long time to exact her revenge on William. She'd had to find the perfect way to do it. And then she'd had to wait till he was vulnerable.  
She'd thought that the time was right when she'd found him in Brazil. When Drusilla left him for the demon. However, he had fled from there too quickly for her plan to go into motion.  
Serena had wanted to take everything away from him as he had taken everything away from her when he turned her. She had spent decades deciding on the proper way to inflict her vengeance and had finally come upon the perfect method. She'd found a spell to take her back to the time of his turning. She planned to stop it from occurring, even if she had to kill him herself. But in order to make her revenge as sweet as possible she planned to take him with her, make him watch as she changed his future. Destroying him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Willow called to the others. She and Tara still sat at the table with the book, but the others had moved away. Tara was pointing to a particular passage.  
"What is it, Wills?" Buffy came around to her friend.  
"See this part here?" Willow pointed to the passage.  
"It's a return spell." Tara said. "The whole thing."  
"A way of bringing you back from whenever."  
"What do you mean? Then how do I get there or then or whatever?"  
"Not too sure." Willow looked back down at the book.  
"Spike, you said Serena is powerful. Is she going to take Buffy back?" Xander looked at the vampire. Spike was once again sitting atop the counter smoking.  
"She could probably do it. Yeah. But why would she?"   
"You said she was your childe, maybe she thinks you've gone soft for working with the slayer and wants to... I dunno... save you?" Anya offered, passing him an ashtray.  
"Naw. More likely she'd kill me if she thought I'd gone soft." Spike stubbed out his cigarette. "That one was full of anger."  
"Is that why you made her?" Dawn asked. She'd awoken when Buffy had gone in to check on her and was now sitting on the floor by Spike.  
"No, Nibblet." He looked down at her. "The anger came after."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's for me. All for me."  
"She didn't want to be turned?" Buffy came over to stand in front of him.  
"No." Spike hung his head.   
"Then why did you do it?"  
"Why does anyone get turned?"  
"Because you wanted a playmate."  
"Yes, but no." He looked into her eyes. "I still had Dru. We were actually happy then. If you can believe that."  
"Then why?"  
"To see if I could."  
"What?"  
"Like I said no one had ever turned a sorceress. I wanted to be the first." His cocky grin slipped into place. "Plus, added bonus of really potent blood. Almost as good as slayers."  
"That's gross." Dawn said. She wrapped his duster tightly around herself. Spike had taken it off when the group started questioning him. Trying to make himself more comfortable. When Dawn had awoken and come into the shop she'd picked it up and wrapped herself in it. Spike had given her a look but she'd just sat down and stuck out her tongue at him. It had given him a fleeting moment of belonging.  
"Where were you going tonight, Spike?" Buffy started questioning him again.  
"I was going to see Peaches."  
"Angel? Why?"  
"To get his help with this. With Serena."  
"Why would he help you?" Oz asked from his place on the ladder.  
"Because he... I don't know... I just hoped."  
"Oh, god, Evildead, please stop being so pathetic." Xander said.  
"Xander." Buffy turned to her friend. Xander put up his hands in surrender and went to stand with his fiance. "You said earlier that the body was a message. What did you mean?"  
"That she's here. She was letting me know."  
"Can't you sense your children?" Anya asked.   
"Not her. Never her." Spike hung his head again.  
"Why not?"  
"I dunno. Prolly has to do with her powers or something."  
"So how do I find her?" Buffy requested.  
"She's not looking for you, slayer. She's here for me. I'll find her." Spike hopped off the counter landing mere inches in front of Buffy.  
"But the powers said I fight her." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "The vision."  
"Right. Well, sorry, but this is family business." He started towards the door. Buffy grabbed his arm.   
"How are you going to stop her?"  
"Stake through the heart should work. Usually does the trick." He tried to pull his arm from her vice grip.  
"I don't think so." Willow chimed in.  
"Huh?" Spike and Buffy said together turning to the witch.  
"Tell them." Tara urged her ex.  
"We found something earlier. When we were researching. About killing sorceresses."   
"What?" Buffy released Spikes arm and went to her friend.  
"If you don't do a spell to bind their powers then they'll come back. Re-energize or something."  
"Bloody hell. I forgot that."  
"So how do we bind her powers?"  
"It shouldn't be too hard. We have all the ingredients here in the store." Willow answered. She got up and started collecting all the necessary elements.  
"The problem is that the sorceress has to be hit with the mixture." Tara added. "Someone's got to throw it at her."  
"Well, then once you've made the stuff, Spike and I will go find her and slay her." Buffy said sitting at the table to wait for the mixture.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Several hours later, just as the morning sun was starting to rise, only Tara, Willow, and Buffy still sat around the table. Spike had moved off the counter to the floor. Dawn had fallen over and now slept peacefully on his lap. Xander and Anya had long since gone home, as there was no reason for them to stay. Anya had also stressed the fact that she wanted a shower and fresh clothes before coming to open the store in the morning. Oz had offered to take Dawn home and crash there but by that point she had already gotten comfortable on Spike. The werewolf had instead staked a claim on the training room's couch.   
Tara had insisted on staying and doing most of the work on the binding spell, allowing Willow to merely assist her. The two witches had decided that a spell they'd found for binding sorceresses' powers mixed with one that causes temporary paralysis would probably be the best way to go. They wanted to be sure that Serena would not be able to do anything when Buffy and Spike attacked her.  
"The sun's almost up." Buffy said, noticing the first rays of light filtering in through the storefront windows.  
"We won't be able to hunt her till tonight then." Spike said. He stroked his hand through Dawn's long hair.  
"You wouldn't have been able to anyway." Tara said, grinding the last ingredients with her pestle. The two warriors looked questioningly at her. "The spells need to bind to each other. They'll need some time." She explained.  
"If we'd started earlier maybe you could have been able to hunt her now but..." Willow trailed off. She picked up a sandwich baggy and held it for Tara to pour the mixture into. The two witches recited an incantation over the bag. The contents glowed a bright blue and then settled into a powdery blue substance. Willow put the bag down on the table in front of Buffy.  
"I'm still confused about the time traveling spell, though." Tara said.  
"I might be able to alleviate some confusion." Buffy said. "Maybe."  
The trio all looked at her. Spike watched as she nervously ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. She turned her green eyes to him.   
"Remember last year, when you telling me the story about how you killed the two slayers?"  
"Yeah." Spike replied cautiously.  
"I tried to picture everything you described. But you never really described yourself. At least not before you were turned."  
"Go on." He urged, eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Well, I hafta know. Did you wear glasses?"  
"Yes."  
"And that night. The one when Drusilla turned you. You said you'd been at a party."  
"Cecily's party. That's right." Buffy stood up and crossed the room to him. She kneeled down by him.  
"Sorry, guys." She said to the witches who watched her confused. "Did you leave crying?" She whispered the last in his ear. Spike turned to look at her. Horror shown in his eyes.  
"I did not tell you that." He spat at her. He yearned to get up and away from her, but Dawn's head on his lap kept him in place. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the counter. Breathing deep unnecessary breaths. Buffy leaned back and stood up.   
"I'm sorry." She whispered so only he could hear, with her back to the table. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Unshed tears sparkled in his eyes.  
"How did you know?"   
"I dreamt it."   
"Dreamed what?" Willow asked curiously.  
"I had a dream this afternoon of a party in London. Nineteenth century clothes. I thought it was nothing at first but..."  
"Then you saw me." He said.  
"Yes."  
"Why would you dream of that?" Tara asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe it was one of your prophetic dreams." Willow ventured.  
"That's what I'm thinking now." Buffy leaned against the counter, her leg lightly touching Spike's shoulder.  
"That was right before I was turned." Spike closed his eyes again, remembering the night. "She found me in an alley just a few minutes later."  
"You said she was angry with you for turning her. How angry? Would she try and stop you from getting turned?" Buffy asked. Spike looked up at her. Realization danced across his face.  
"Yes." He eased Dawns' head off his lap and stood up. "Yeah, she would definitely try something like that."  
"Then that's why the return spell." Buffy crossed back to the table.  
"She's going to somehow go back and change everything. Change me." Spike sidled up alongside his slayer.  
"And somehow I have to go, too." She looked up at the pale man beside her.  
"No, luv. We have to go." Spike reached up and lightly touched her shoulder.  
  
  
As the sun set over Sunnydale, California later that evening two forces prepared for a great battle.   
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Serena headed back to the Bronze that evening in search of her quarry. She had left her calling card enough that she was sure tonight he would show. She had decided that if he did not show tonight then he must have already left town. It did not matter. She was ready now. She could follow him anywhere. Serena hefted the packet of herbs she had prepared for the spell. Tonight, William, she smiled to herself, I will change everything.  
  
  
Xander and Anya arrived at the Summers house just after the sun set. They watched Spike's Desoto pull up in front of the house as they waited for someone to answer the door. The three were ushered in by Dawn.  
"Buffy's upstairs." She said. Spike bounded up the staircase.  
Dawn, Anya, and Xander watched as he turned towards Buffy's room. They could hear Willow yelling in the kitchen. Xander looked to Dawn but the girl just shook her head. The three headed towards the yelling.  
"I don't understand you, Tara." Willow yelled.  
"Why? Because I'm afraid of you?"  
"Yes." Willow sat down on one the kitchen barstools.  
"You are too powerful, Willow. And you use magic for everything."  
"I use it to help out a little."  
"When was the last time you washed dishes by hand?"  
"Is that why you left me? Because I don't have dishpan hands?"  
"No. I left because you don't even look for another way anymore. You always just want to do a spell. You can't use magic like that." Tara sat down on the other stool.  
"Why? Why do you say that?"  
"Because it will start to use you."  
"Hello, ladies." Xander said from the doorway. Anya and Dawn peered around him to look at the witches.  
"Hey." Willow said forlornly.  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked.  
"Tara won't let me help Buffy tonight. She thinks I use magic too much" Willow looked at her friends as they piled into the kitchen. "What do you guys think?" Xander and Anya looked at each other.   
"Yes." Anya looked at the red head. "I agree with Tara."  
"Xander?"  
"Yeah, me too. But Willow, its just 'cuz I worry about you." He tried to console his friend.  
"I worry about you, too." Oz said from the doorway. The group looked at him. "Oh, sorry. The front door was unlocked so I let myself in."  
  
  
  
The upstairs hallway was dark, the only light escaping from under Buffy 's bedroom door. Spike stopped in front of the door. He could smell her. Vanilla sat heavy in the air. He lightly rapped on the door.  
"Yes?" She called.  
"It's me, pet."  
"Come on in, Spike." He slowly opened the door and went inside. Buffy sat on her bed brushing her damp hair. Piles of clothes dotted the floor. He cautiously stepped over them and stood beside the bed. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's sounds like the fun started without me."  
"Huh?"  
"Willow and Tara. They've been fighting for the last half hour."  
"Oh. I don't know anything about it." He sat down on the corner of her bed. "I spent the afternoon thinking about tonight."  
"Did you come up with a plan?" She twisted her hair into a tight knot and secured it with a clip. Spike watched, fascinated.  
"Yeah. I think we should take one of the witches with us. And maybe the whelp."  
"Why?"  
"Well, if we do happen to end up back in London, if we 'ave one of the wiccas they can easily do the spell to return us. And if we leave one of them 'ere, they can do it if something seems to go wrong."  
"So, separate them just in case?"   
"Yes."  
"Sounds good." She got up and crossed to her vanity. Buffy pulled out a lipstick and started applying it.  
"Why are you doing that?" Spike watched.  
"Doing what?"  
"Making yourself up. We're going to fight, not pick up a date."  
"I can really see you picking up guys." She turned and smiled at him.  
"Hey, I could have any guy I wanted." He caught her surprised look. "If I wanted a guy. But since I don't, it's not an issue." Buffy giggled at him and returned to her makeup.  
"I just like to be ready. Just in case."  
"In case what?" She didn't respond. "In case you die again?" Spike rose from the bed and crossed to her. She couldn't see him in the mirror but she could feel his presence behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, hugging her protectively. "That's not going to happen. I won't let it." He said sternly.  
Buffy allowed herself to lean back and be enveloped by his strong arms. She noted how well she fit him. And that her warmth and his coolness balanced each other, making a comfortable equilibrium.  
"Spike..." She whispered. Her eyes drifting closed. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell that was completely his own.   
"Buffy..." He leaned down, nestling his cheek against her hair.  
"I'm sorry."  
"'Bout what, luv?"  
"The other morning. When I ran off." She opened her eyes, half expecting to see him in the mirror. Her heart sank when only her face looked back at her. Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
"It's alright." He looked up and saw her eyes in the mirror.   
"No, Spike, it's not." She wiped at her eyes. "You have to know. You have to know how good it was. How safe I felt. I haven't slept that well in ages. You have to understand that I haven't felt like that since I came back. Ever."  
Spike pulled her more tightly against him. His own eyes threatening to shed tears. He ran one hand along her cheek.  
"Luv, Buffy... I'm glad. I am so happy that I can make it better for you. I meant what I said ya know."  
"Said when?"  
"Before. When I said that I know that you'll never love me. I'm okay with it. I just want to help you. Anyway I can." He slowly released his hold on her and stepped slightly back. She turned to face him. Seeing the unshed tears and the sadness across his face.  
"Spike-" She started. Buffy changed her mind and reached up, pulling his head down to hers. Her lips softly touched his. Spike willed for them to be frozen in that moment, that it would last forever. She deepened the kiss. Her tongue asking for entrance into his mouth. He willingly obliged. Spike pulled her tightly to him again. Their tongues dueled. Their bodies ached. Buffy arched into him. She could feel his body react to her. She could feel her own react to his light touch. She pulled away first, in need of air. She leaned her head against his chest. Panting. Spike kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.  
"Um, Buffy?" He asked.  
"Wow." She looked up into his blue eyes. A smile danced across her face, lighting up her green eyes.  
"Yeah, wow." He smiled back.  
"So, I'm thinking we should take Tara instead of Willow."  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"So, Willow, Dawn, Oz and I stay here and you guys go fight this thing?" Anya asked again.  
"Yes."  
"Okay, but why?"  
"We thought it would be smarter to separate the wiccas. That way one of them ought to be able to bring us back if something goes wrong." Spike said. The witches nodded their understanding. "And you get to take care of Dawn. Just in case."  
"What about me?" Oz asked.  
"We thought that you could help with the protecting here. If that's all right?" Buffy said. "Because you're a werewolf and I remember you said you could tap some of it now."  
"Yeah, I figured out how to use a little of the strength." He said proudly.  
"Then that makes you the strongest choice."  
"So, then why am I going with you?" Xander asked. He held a battle-ax in his hands.  
"You've always shown to be cunning and stuff in battle." Xander puffed up with pride at Buffy's words.  
"Yeah, plus we can always use you as a shield if it starts looking bad." Spike grinned at the boy. The others threw him looks. Anya wrapped her arms protectively around her fiance. "What?" He asked the group. Buffy elbowed him in the ribs and then chuckled slightly under her breathe.  
"Well, then just let me make a copy of the incantation and we'll be set." Tara rose from her seat fluidly and set about copying the page.  
"So, where do we start looking?" Xander asked Buffy.  
"I'd say the Bronze." She turned to Spike, he nodded his agreement. "That's where she left the bodies."  
  
  
  
Serena leaned her latest meal against the table in her dark corner of the club. It was still early but she grew tired of waiting. She had already killed three that night in her boredom. Her eyes searched the swarms of people.   
  
  
  
"What is that, Xander?" Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust at the packet that sat around her friends' neck.  
"It's from Willow." He hoisted it up and looked at it again. His own nose wrinkling at the scent. "She said and I quote that it'll keep me from turning into a puddle near Serena." Spike chuckled as the group stopped outside of the club. He double checked that the sword he carried was hidden inside his duster.   
Buffy reached into the bag slung across her shoulders and handed a stake to each of her friends. Then she felt inside to confirm she had the dagger she'd taken from Faith. Tara took small baggies of powder from her own bag and handed them to the group. Xander readjusted the overcoat he carried over his battle-ax. They all nodded to Buffy their readiness. The quartet entered the club.  
The stopped beside the dance floor. Fanning out, the spread themselves around the floor searching. Buffy saw her first, a glimpse in the corner of her eye of flame red hair. Xander felt her first as he was compelled towards the stairs. Spike stopped him and lifted the packet up to the whelps nose. Xander glazed eyes instantly cleared. He nodded at the vampire and stepped back. The girls came to stand with them.  
"She's upstairs." Spike said.  
"Tara, we need to get everyone out of here." Buffy turned to her friend. The witch closed her eyes and mumbled something unintelligible. They watched as all the club goers stretched and yawned. They all headed towards the door and exited the building, leaving just the five. Tara opened her eyes and smiled at the group.  
"Nice." Spike said, grinning at the witch. The others nodded their encouragement.  
Spike turned to head up the stairs but started walking backwards instead, forcing the others to also back away from the stairs. Serena stood at the top of the stairs. Slowly, she sauntered down the steps. Finally stepping into the light of the dance floor, a collective gasp went through the heroes. She had chosen another pair of painted on red leather pants, however these had lacing up both sides, revealing her entire leg. Her top covered far less, as it was nothing more then a red leather bikini top with more thin straps wrapping around her stomach and arms. She'd left her hair loose and it bounced around her shoulders. Buffy noticed she wore black leather boots.  
"Couldn't find shoes to match?" She said. Serena sneered at her. Buffy smiled in return.  
"William." Serena said, her eyes upon her sire. "Why are you playing with humans?"  
"Spike." He said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"My name's Spike. You know that."  
"Yes, I do." She sauntered closer to him. Not quite touching but if either of them had had to breathe the other would've had to back away. She shrugged at him "I prefer William."   
"I'd prefer it if you left town."  
"I'm all for that." Buffy added. Spike threw her a look. When his eyes left Serena's she reached up a claw-like nail and scratched him across the side of his neck. Spike shivered at the pain. He tried to turn back to her but she pushed him away. Spike fell to the floor. He clutched at the wound on his neck, but it had already started healing. Buffy moved in front of him to stand in between the two vampires. Serena merely laughed at her. Buffy pulled her right arm back and smashed Serena in the mouth. The vampire flew back into the stairs. Buffy held a fighting stance waiting for an attack. Serena sat there wiping blood from her mouth and nose.  
"I take it back. You're not playing with humans, you're playing with the slayer." She sneered at him. Spike rose up from the floor and stood beside Buffy, mirroring her stance. Xander had tossed his overcoat aside and held his ax at the ready. Tara moved in closer to the others but had one of the baggies ready to throw. "Well, I was going to enjoy hurting you first but now I see that I should just skip all that." Serena pulled the packet of herbs out of her pocket again and blew them onto the group. She quickly chanted the short incantation and in a flash of green light, the Bronze was empty.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The green light faded. The five travelers collapsed to the ground. Xander and Tara falling into each other before they hit the hard ground. Spike fell forward with Buffy landing across his back. Serena collapsed into her own pile, falling into a crate. She slid down the side of the crate, shaking herself back into consciousness.  
Serena remained where she sat waiting for the others to make any signs of regaining consciousness. They all lay still. She looked up towards the sky and noted that the moon hung high in the night. Well, that's a plus, she thought. When she felt like herself again, Serena stood and headed out of the alleyway they'd appeared in. As she passed by the still form of her sire she kicked him. He made a small grunt of pain but otherwise did not stir. Serena stopped at the end of the alley. She could see people walking in her direction. She ducked back into the safety of the shadows as they passed by the alley, however, she noted the attire. Realizing that she was improperly attired for the time, Serena closed her eyes and waved her arms. As if the material itself was growing, the straps of her top spread covering her stomach and forming cap sleeves on her shoulders and long tight sleeves covering her arms. The tight red leather changed to a stiff crimson silk bodice that flowed into a long straight skirt. The dress was complete with a ruffle around the base of the skirt and a bustle. Serena passed her hand in front of her face and her hair settled into a loose bun. She pulled a long hatpin out of her hair and raised a matching red, floppy hat, complete with long feather. She settled the hat on top of her head and replaced the long pin. Satisfied that she looked the part of a nineteenth century lady, Serena again headed out of the alley.  
Spike was the first of the party to awaken. He felt a twinge of pain as he tried to move his left arm. He stared to push up towards a sitting position when he realized something heavy and warm was stretched across his back. He carefully rolled over, managing to roll the object with him. He looked up and found that Buffy lay atop him. Spike brushed his fingertips across her face. Tracing the lines of her cheeks and lips. He stopped as he touched her lips, remembering their velvety softness. Remembering how warm they had felt against his own cool lips. He longed to kiss those lips again. She took a deep breath, opening her lips a touch. Spike withdrew his hand from her face and went about lifting her still prone form off of him enough for him to sit up. Buffy's eyes fluttered open as he laid her head against his thigh. She stared up at him.   
"We really need to stop waking up together."  
"I dunno, luv, I kinda like it." He smiled down at her. Spike brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. His hand lingering in her hair a moment longer then was necessary.   
"Yeah, well..." Buffy pushed herself up to a sitting position beside him. She started to say something but she noticed her friends sprawled across the alley floor. "Oh, my god. Xander? Tara?" She started scrambling to them, but Spike's hand on her arm stopped her. She glared at him, scratching at his hand.  
"Shhhh! They'll be up in a minute." He said. Buffy gave him a quizzical look. He responded by lightly tapping his ear and smiling at her. "Probably best not to startle them. Do more harm then good, I expect."  
"Oh. All right." She settled back into her spot beside him watching her friends begin to stir. "So, any thoughts about where we are? I mean this doesn't look like any of Sunnydale's alleys."  
"My guess would be London." He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. A slight smile played across his face.  
"Really? Can we look up Giles?" Her excitement at the thought was dashed when she remembered the rest of the evening. "Okay, better question- when are we?"  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"So, how do we know if they need help?" Anya asked.  
"Well, I can't feel Tara anymore." Willow said. "I guess they've gone. Back in time, I mean."  
"Okay, but how do we know? When do we do the return spell?"  
"I suggest we wait till morning, at least." Oz offered. He sat in the chair across the living room, watching the three girls as they cuddled on the couch. Dawn was curled in between the other two with her head in Willows lap and her feet against Anya. The latter had spread a blanket across herself and Dawn.   
"I thought I might be able to feel if Tara was in trouble but..."  
"Not as close as you used to be, huh?" Anya offered. The witch nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."  
Oz stayed silent as the others discussed how they'd know when they were needed. He watched Dawn fight to stay awake with sleep finally winning the battle. He watched his ex. He noted that she exuded a confidence that had only been beginning when he left. He felt his heart yearn for her again and he closed his eyes banishing those feelings. When he opened his eyes he saw Anya. He noticed her striking beauty. He listened to the girls and observed how she seemed to just come right out and say what she was thinking, not waiting for the right moment. She reminded him a little Cordelia that way.   
"Oz!" Willow shouted. He looked up at her and saw her staring at him.  
"Huh?"  
"I asked if you thought we should try and find some kind of spell. Something to try and observe them. So we'd know when to help."  
"No."  
"That's it? No?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why not?"  
"I think we should stick to the plan. Which says we stay here and wait. And they fight the bad guy."  
"Oh."  
"See, he doesn't want you using magic either." Anya pointed out.  
"That's not it. Right, Oz?"  
"Willow, you remember before I left? I said I worried about you. I said that I knew what it was like to have something powerful inside. I didn't- I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Oh."  
"So, what do we do?" Anya asked.  
"We wait." Oz stated. The girls looked at him. Reluctantly, Willow nodded. The trio sat back and waited.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"You're sure this is okay?" Xander asked for seventeenth time.  
"You look fine, Xander." Buffy answered, brushing some lint off his shoulder. "Better then fine. You look good." She smiled at him. His jeans and Hawaiian shirt had been replaced with a dark three-piece suit. He tugged at the stiff collar, rolling his head from side to side trying to get comfortable.   
Once they'd all woken up they'd set about discovering where and when they were. Spike had been right about the where. London, England. They'd found a stack of newspapers waiting at the end of the alleyway and discovered that not only were they in London but it was just a few days 'till Cecily's party. A few days before Spike was turned. It was then that it hit them they would not fit in dressed as they were and Tara had quickly set about recostuming each of them.   
"Commuto amicio." She repeated in front of each of them. A soft blue light had enveloped them each and then faded. When their eyes had adjusted they'd found themselves clothed entirely differently. Spike wore a suit like Xanders. His was slim and fitted perfectly for him. Unlike Xander though, he looked entirely comfortable in it. His hair was darker and full of loose curls rather then gel. Buffy decided that he looked like a GQ model and longed for a camera.  
Buffy wore a long skirt and jacket. The shirt was tight and cinched at the waist with a wide belt. She had happily discovered that Tara had added a pair of leggings under the skirt. I'll die from heat but at least I'll be decent, she'd thought with a grin. She had taken a few minutes but now felt comfortable in the corset she wore. They jacket was a dark blue and matched the skirt. Both the shirt and jacket had huge puffed sleeves that ended in tight wrists. She'd done few stretches and kicks to get the feel of the clothes. Boots had replaced her tennis shoes. The heels weren't tall enough, though, to hurt her in fight. She'd fought in worse. Her hair was simple, a loose bun with tendrils hanging softly around the back, one or two in the front. A small matching hat completed the outfit. She was happy with it except for the bustle under the skirt. Spike had told her it was perfect and necessary, though.  
Tara was dressed almost identically to Buffy. Her outfit, however, was in muted shades of green. And her hair hung in tight ringlets from a small bun. Like Spike, she seemed perfectly at ease in her clothes. Her hat sat on her lap. She'd taken it off when she'd sat down on one the crates in the alley, to loosen the curls. Spike had startled her by grabbing her wrist just as she started to run her fingers threw the first curl. He shook his head and told him they were perfect. He'd said that women spent hours trying to get what she'd created in seconds. Now she waited for the others.   
"So, what's the plan now?" Buffy asked the others.  
"Well, I say we double check the date." Xander suggested.  
"Ay." Spike agreed. "And then find somewhere to stay for the day. No telling what time it is."  
"Actually, Spike," Tara started pointing to his waistcoat pocket. "That watch ought to be correct." He pulled it out, noticing it for the first time. He ran his fingers over the polished gold.  
"My da' gave me a watch like this." He said to no one in particular.  
The others waited for him to tell them the time. He simply stared at the watch in his hand. After a minute Buffy cleared her throat, bringing his attention back to her.  
"Oh, sorry." He smiled timidly. "It is just past four o'clock."   
"Well, we should probably get started then." Buffy said. She turned and headed out of the alley. The others rushed to catch up. Spike took her arm, slowing her walk. He slipped it in his and gestured for Xander to do the same with Tara.  
"No ladies would be out at this hour without a gentleman. Best to at least look like couples, mate." He explained. The quartet continued out onto the street with Spike leading the way. They passed a paperboy as he hefted his stack preparing for the day. Spike glanced at it and noted the date.   
"The party's tonight." He said.   
"Where to, then?" Buffy asked.  
"There's a hotel across from my family's house. We could try and get rooms. Keep an eye on me- er, William." He offered.  
"Sounds like a plan." Buffy agreed. They headed towards a more residential area.  
"Are you sure I look okay?" Xander asked for the eighteenth time.  
  
  
Spike had managed to procure a room for the day. He had told the innkeeper that he and his sister (then he'd indicated Tara) were traveling with their intendeds to the family home in Bath. They had, of course, run into a bit of trouble on arrival in London and were weary from the day. The innkeeper had taken pity on them and, once Tara had been able to conjure a purse of silver for Spike, given them the key to last available rooms.   
Though they had rented two rooms they'd agreed to all stay in the larger one. They felt that it would be safer to stay together then to separate. Spike had argued that staying in one room would be very improper, but in the end he'd agreed that it was probably for the best. It was sparsely furnished with a desk, chair, a chaise lounge against the far wall, a small window concealed behind thick drapes, and a huge four poster bed. The innkeeper had provided them with a few extra blankets and Spike took the thickest one and set about covering the window with it.  
"Aren't the drapes enough?" Xander asked shutting the door behind them.  
"It would be kinda pointless to come all this way to save me and have me get deep-fried, right?" Spike affixed the last corner of the blanket securely and stepped back to check his handiwork.  
Buffy and Tara had moved to the desk and set about removing excess clothing. They both stripped off their hats, jackets and shoes. The belt and skirt were the next items dropped. Tara stopped there but Buffy stripped off her shirt as well. Xander made a small noise reminding her of his presence and Spike held his breath.  
"It's all right, Xander. See." She turned to him, revealing the corset and under shirt as well as the under skirts. "Just a little stifling under all that." Tara followed her example and slipped out of her shirt as well.   
Spike and Xander took the cue and got a little more comfortable as well. They quickly lost shoes and jackets. Xander undid his shirt and allowed it to hang open. He seemed to think about it and finally removed it, hanging it and his jacket over the back of the chaise. Spike padded barefoot across the room to the bed. Buffy noticed that he still wore his shirt and waistcoat. She'd always liked him in jeans and t-shirt but she was beginning to think his current attire was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Yum, she giggled as she watched him take the last two extra blankets.   
Spike threw one blanket at Xander and kept the other for himself. He bowed slightly and gestured to the bed, offering it to the girls. They quickly jumped into it and settled under the covers. Spike took the last blanket and toddled over to the lamp in the corner. He turned down the light.  
"Goodnight, Scoobies." He said as he crossed back across the room to the bed. Tara mumbled something incoherent. Buffy watched him in the darkness.  
"Goodnight, Johnboy." Xander laughed at his own joke and settled in on the lounge.  
  
  
Buffy fidgeted in the bed trying to get comfortable. She rolled and twisted. She adjusted the pillow. She stuck her foot out and pulled it back in. She tried sleeping on her stomach. Nothing. She found herself unable to sleep, again. She stilled and listened to the others.   
She could hear Xanders soft snoring from the side of the room. His breathing was even and steady. She could feel Tara beside her. She listened carefully. Tara breathed even and softly. A slight humming noise coming from her, as though she were singing in her sleep. Buffy smiled at that.  
She slipped quietly from the bed drawing her pillow with her. Quietly, she crept around to the far side of the bed. In the darkness she tried to see Spike. She couldn't make out his form anywhere. Did he leave? Then she noticed it, a corner of blanket sticking out from under the bed. She knelt down and looked under the bed. He was curled on his side huddling in the blanket. She flattened herself and pulling her pillow with her, slid under the bed. She lifted the blanket a little and slipped underneath it. She turned on her side so her back was to him. Her eyes closed and a peace settled over her. Slowly, a cool arm slid across her waist pulling her to him. She snuggled against his chest, again noting how well she fit him. He took the other half of her pillow and rested his head on it.   
"'ello, luv." He whispered into her ear.  
"Shhh! You'll wake one of them." She whispered back.  
"What are you doing down here, luv?"  
"I told you the best sleep I'd had was the other night. Thought I'd see if it worked again." She said.  
"It's okay with me." He lightly kissed the back of her head and settled back into the pillow. Buffy carefully rolled over so she faced him. For the first time she noticed his naked chest.  
"Where's your shirt?" She asked, lightly running a finger over his biceps.  
"I did not want to wrinkle my only shirt by sleeping in it. I have my pride, you know."   
"No, you don't." She giggled. He rolled away from her, lying on his back. She curled into him, her arm resting possessively across his chest, her head in the crook of his arm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. With his other arm he wrapped the blanket around them.  
"Shhh, luv. The maid will be by in a few hours to wake us."  
"You got us a wake up call?"  
"Yes, well. I thought we should try and follow William around as early as possible. Now go to sleep."   
Buffy leaned in and kissed Spike lightly on the cheek. He smiled in the dark.  
"Goodnight, Spike."  
"Goodnight, Buffy."  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Okay, so according to the map Spike made, this is Cecily's house." Xander looked up at the building in front of him. Buffy came up beside him.  
"That's the house I dreamed about."  
"Where's Tara?" Xander looked around for their other friend.  
"She saw that bookstore across the street and said she'd be right back. I think she shoulda been with us back in high school. She'd have loved the library."  
"Yeah." He started off towards the shop. "Come on, Buf."  
As they just about to the door, Tara flew out with a huge grin on her face.  
"Guys! Come on, you have to see this!" She grabbed them both and very uncharacteristically dragged them into the shop. The three stumbled through the shelves filled with books. Tara scanned the aisles looking for something. Xander and Buffy followed obediently. Abruptly, Tara stopped in front of them. She giggled and pointed around the corner. Xander leaned around her and a huge grin broke out on his face. He stepped back and Buffy edged past him to see why they were laughing. Looking around the stack she came face to face with a young man. He wore glasses and a loose fitting brown suit. His mousy brown hair poofed in unruly curls. He peered at her down his nose. A big grin broke across her face. Buffy had to force herself to remain quiet as the man studied her.  
"May I help you, miss?" He finally asked. Buffy burst out laughing. She raised her hand to her mouth stifling herself mid laugh.   
"No. No, thank you." She shook her head and slowly backed away into her amused comrades. She was controlling her laughter so much that tears ran down her cheeks. The trio tried to straighten up as they headed towards the door. As they spilt out of the shop, Buffy called back, "Thank you, William."  
The young man looked shocked at the behavior of the ragamuffins. He hhrrmmpphhd and went on about his business.   
The troupe stopped across the street to catch their breathe. Once they were settled down they set about planning the next stage of the attack. They agreed that since they had now found William someone should stay with him. Xander offered to take the job, saying that he thought he could get plenty of blackmail material from the experience. Tara decided to stay with him in case Serena showed. It was decided that Buffy should go and tell Spike that they'd found him and he wasn't dead yet. There was only another hour till sundown. They figured that if Spike didn't remember his actions before the party they would at least be able to all meet up then.   
Before Buffy could depart and head back to the hotel, Tara pulled her into a nearby alley. She chanted another quick incantation and another blue light enveloped Buffy. This time when the light faded she wore the burgundy silk gown from her dream. She looked at Tara questioningly.  
"In case we don't meet up before the party. Spikes suit ought to be all right, but this is more appropriate for you." She smiled at the slayer.  
"What about you?" Buffy asked. She held a burgundy parasol in her hands.  
"I'll change this in a while. I'm too afraid of getting a fancy dress dirty." She looked down at her feet, shyly. Buffy smiled.  
"Thank you, Tara." She touched her friend lightly on the shoulder and headed out of the alley and back to the hotel. Tara followed, stopping beside Xander. He whistled quietly as Buffy passed by.  
"So, um, the cleavage?" He asked the witch, referring to Buffy's new, low-cut gown.  
"What can I say? I'm available now, I can look if I want." She smiled innocently. Xander grinned broadly.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Oz paced quietly around the Summers kitchen. He'd left Willow, Anya, and Dawn sleeping in the living room. He knew that there was no way to know when they'd have to help the others, so he determined that they should wait. He'd been waiting. He'd been waiting all night. He put up a strong and decisive front for the girls but inside he was desperate to help the others. Oz recognized that maybe they weren't as good friends as they had been but he still needed to be sure they were safe. He'd worried about coming back to Sunnydale; worried about seeing Willow, how'd he left things with her. Realizing that there was nothing to do but wait, Oz wandered back to living room. The girls had rotated into a large pile in the middle of the couch. He adjusted the blanket so it covered all three. Oz settled back in his armchair and closed his eyes to rest.  
  
  
Buffy and Spike strolled arm in arm down the boulevard toward Cecily's home. He'd swiped a cloak from a neighboring room at the hotel and it swished behind him as they walked. She smiled at passing couples, reveling in how good she and Spike looked. An idea came to her.  
"Spike?"   
"Yes, pet?" He looked at her as they continued walking.  
"Do vampires photograph?" She inquired.  
"We used to."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Well, luv, it means that something about current film processes does not show us." He shrugged at her.  
"So.... I still don't get it." Buffy watched the last of the streetlamps be lit.  
"Drusilla and I had photographs taken when we first got together. We ate the photographer afterwards. She kept a few of those around for years."  
"I found a picture in a book yesterday of Angel, Darla, Drusilla, and you."  
"Really?"  
"You looked very sad in it."  
"I was."  
"Why? I thought you loved being a vampire?" She stopped walking and pulled him in front of her to look him in the eyes.  
"I did love it. Still do." He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"So?"  
"Even though I loved Drusilla and I'm quite sure she loved me, at least sometimes, Angel and Darla were still what she wanted. To be a part of what they had. I was hers. They pretty much just tolerated me. I felt that. I felt that I didn't belong." He brushed his fingertips across her cheek, tucking the loose strands behind her ear.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"For what?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.  
"I'm sorry you felt like you never belonged."  
"I didn't say that." He started walking again, pulling the slayer with him. He tucked her arm back around his.  
"Yes you did."  
"No, I said that I felt like I didn't belong. I did not say that I felt like I ne'er belonged."  
"What's the difference?" She looked up at him. They were only a block away from the party now.   
"The difference is that I feel like I belong somewhere now." He turned and smiled slightly at her. "With you."  
Buffy stopped walking again and stared at him. She took in his sculpted cheekbones and icy blue eyes. The way his hair curled wildly without gel. The lines of the scar through his eyebrow, it reminded her a little of a cross. Her eyes traveled down to take in his suit. An image flashed into her mind of him lounging in his bubble bath. She felt her cheeks flush with color.  
"If we both survive this ordeal, we are going to have a serious discussion about your crush." She said.  
"It's not a crush, Buffy." He looked at her with a down trodden expression. "I bloody love you."  
"Let's find Serena and save your sorry ass." Buffy started walking again. Spike following behind.  
"Fine, Buffy. Forget I said anything." He came up beside her as she turned the last corner towards the party. The house was just across the street now. Whispering, he said "It's true though."  
"I know." She whispered.  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Any sign of her?" Buffy asked as she and Spike rendezvoused with Tara and Xander. The latter were standing against the main staircase. They could easily see the front door as well as where William sat.  
"No, Buf." Xander answered. He handed his friend a glass of punch.  
"William is sitting over there." Tara gestured towards the window seat in the parlor. The group all turned to look at him. Spike sadly turned away from his ex self, mumbling curses about his former self's lack of coolness.  
"Bullocks. Why do we 'ave to keep following him?" He took Buffy's untouched glass of punch and chugged it. He grimaced as he said, "Why isn't there any alcohol in this?"  
"Spike, be quiet." Buffy said.  
"Me? Be quiet? Why? You bloody yanks are the ones that don't sound right now." He grabbed another drink and chugged it. "Damn, no alcohol there either."  
"He's moving." Tara grabbed Xanders arm and turned him towards Williams retreating form. Xander in turn grabbed Buffy, who grabbed Spike's arm. They followed William out onto the street. Spike slowed down and tugged the rest back with him. They resisted until he pointed across the intersection. Xander spotted them first. Buffy focused where he pointed and saw William crash through Angel, Darla, and Drusilla as they walked.  
"What are we looking at?" Tara asked Xander.  
"That tall, brusque man is Angel." He pointed to him. "The blonde is Darla, his sire. And the dark haired girl that just turned and is now following Spike is.... Hey, is now the time?" He asked Spike.  
"Yeah." Spike said quietly. "That was the moment Drusilla decided I would be a good playmate." He started walking faster, practically running towards the alley William had entered. "Come on!" The others followed. Buffy stopped just outside of the alley. She peered into the darkness. She made out William sitting on a crate at the far end of the alley. She could clearly see Drusilla's form sauntering towards him. She focused on a doorway halfway down the alley, a light escaped through a crack. Buffy could make out the shadow of form peeking out of the door.  
"There!" She gestured to the door. "Xander, you and Tara stay here. Spike and I will get closer. Tara, you got the baggies handy?" Tara handed her two little bags. Buffy pulled a pair of stakes out of Spike's inner jacket pocket. She handed one to him and started to creep down the alley.  
"Wait!" Tara whispered sharply at them. Buffy and Spike turned back with curious stares. "Sorry." Tara closed her eyes and whispered a quiet chant. Buffy's heavy skirts disappeared and she again wore her own leather pants. She smiled up at Tara and mouthed a quick thank you. Spike and Buffy turned again and headed down the alley.  
They slid silently along the wall, watching as the light coming from the door brightened as the crack widened. The tip of a crossbow poked out of the door as they got closer. A crossbow!, Spike thought. I was hoping for something a little more original. Buffy waved at him to stop and crept closer to the crossbow. She kicked at it and it flew out of its owners hands. Serena stumbled out of the doorway. Buffy spin kicked and knocked her down to the ground. Spike dashed forward and picked up the vampire. He tossed her down the alley, away from his earlier self. Buffy ran up to the vampire as she stood to defend herself and began punching with all her might. She pummeled the woman. Her fists flying at top slayer speed. She felt Spike come up behind her and tossed the bloodied woman to the wall.  
"I think this kill is yours." She said, bowing and gesturing towards the vampiress. Spike started towards Serena. She brought herself back upright. Her hair raised up around her as though full of static electricity. Her eyes glowed a bright blue. Electricity crackled through her fingers. She stared at her attackers. Serena brought up her hands, blue bolts danced from one hand to the other. She pointed at Buffy and a bolt shot out and struck the slayer. Buffy flew back into the wall. Dazed, she slid to the ground. Buffy could hear Xander and Tara running towards them. Spike reached into his pocket for the bag Tara had given him. Once he pulled it out, it shot out of his hand as a bolt of electricity hit it.   
"Shit!" He yelled, jumping back from where he'd been standing. Serena threw another bolt at him. "Bitch!"  
"Spike, run!" He heard Buffy yell as he dodged another bolt. Spike saw Tara and the whelp running up behind Serena.   
Tara pulled open her own baggy and threw it at Serena. The bolt that Serena had started to throw at Spike stopped mid-flight. He rolled across the ground, dodging the expected bolt. Xander ran to Buffy and helped her stand.   
"I'm all right, Xander." She watched Spike and Serena standoff. "He needs a stake." Buffy looked around for her weapon, but she'd lost it when she'd been hit. Xander offered her his own. She took it from him and pushed off the wall towards the vampires.  
Spike circled Serena. They'd both vamped and now they growled and hissed at each other. She made a clawing motion, which he easily sidestepped. He brought the circle around so that Serena was caught in between the Slayer and himself. He could see Buffy flying towards them, stake at the ready. He stepped towards Serena causing her to back away from him- right into the Slayers stake. Her eyes opened wide as her body disintegrated around her. The dust that was Serena fell to the ground. Buffy skidded to a stop right in fornt of Spike, her hands on his chest stopping her. He smiled down at her.  
"We did it." She said, smiling at him. Xander and Tara came up behind her. She stepped slightly back from Spike, still smiling.  
"Yes, we did."   
"That was almost too easy." Tara said. The others turned quickly to her, openmouthed.  
"I can't believe you just said that." Xander said.  
"Why?"  
"You just cursed us. You know that right?"  
"What?" Tara stared at the others. "Oh, goddess! I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-o sorry!"   
"It's okay. He's kidding." Buffy said, slapping Xander on the arm. "Right?"  
"Ow!" Xander rubbed his arm. "Yeah, sure."  
"Can we please go home now?" Tara asked.  
"Not quite yet." Buffy replied.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
A little while later the quartet walked briskly back to the alley they'd woken up in. Buffy happily carried a brown paper wrapped package. She was again wearing the burgundy gown.  
"I don't know if that will go with us, you know." Tara said, pointing at the package in Buffy's arms.  
"No harm in trying, right?"  
"I guess not."  
"Hey, you're going to change our clothes back before we leave, right?" Xander asked.  
"I thought I'd wait. Just in case it doesn't work. Why?" Tara looked over at Xander.  
"This collar is giving me a rash." The others laughed at him. "No, seriously though, I don't want anybody I know seeing me like this."  
"Yeah, I really want my coat back, ducks." Spike said.  
"Alright. As soon as we're back in the alley I'll change everyone's clothes back." Tara said a silent prayer of patience to the goddess.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
The morning sun was just starting to rise as the foursome walked in to the Summers house. They were not quiet as they entered, however, and their friends immediately assaulted them. Anya stole Xander away to a corner and proceeded to tell him how glad she was that he was fine and back and that he was never allowed to go away from her like that again. Xander agreed to never leave again and they soon went on their merry way home.   
Willow had asked numerous questions about the spells that Tara had had to use and they places they'd seen. Tara left out as much detail as she possibly could. She'd started yawning halfway through her story instigating Willow to ask her to stay for the day. Tara had politely refused the offer saying she missed her own bed. Oz then offered to drive her home, saying that it was time he was on his way again. They said their goodbyes and were off.   
Dawn had listened intently as the others told about their time traveling adventure, but had found herself yawning once Tara started. Willow took her upstairs and tucked her in.   
Soon Spike and Buffy were left alone downstairs.  
"You might as well spend the day here, Spike."   
"Seeing as how I don't fancy becoming a charcoal bricquet, that's a fine idea." He put down his coat and looked around for a place to sleep.  
"Come with me for a second." Buffy said as she headed up the stairs towards her room.  
Spike entered the slayers room and found her opening the brown paper package.  
"I still can't believe you got me to sit for that."  
"I can." She opened the paper to reveal two framed photographs. The first was similar to the one she'd seen in the book a few days before. Two men and two women seating in front of a fire place. Xander stood tall looking very handsome. Tara was seated in front of him. She wore a shy smile, it reminded Buffy a little of the Mona Lisa. Buffy herself was seated in the other chair. She looked very lady like and proper. She thought that her mother would've liked to see her like that. Spike's hands rested on her shoulders. He stood straight and tall behind her. He wasn't smiling but Buffy could see that he was happy, as a wicked twinkle gleamed in his eyes.  
The second photo was of just Buffy and Spike. She'd asked the photographer to take it when Xander had briefly excused himself from the room. It reminded her of an engagement picture from the Sunday paper. The two of them stood together, his arms wrapped around her. His face next to hers. They were both smiling, genuine, happy smiles.   
"So, why did you ask me up, slayer?" Spike asked as he plopped on her the corner of her bed.  
"Thought you could help me hang these."  
"Oh. Right, then..." He looked around the room for an appropriate spot. "How about this one above the dresser." He held up the foursome picture.  
"Okay. And the other?"   
"How about letting it sit on the vanity?" Buffy took the two pictures from him and placed them where he'd suggested.   
"Thanks." She smiled at him.  
"Um, Buffy?"  
"Yes?" Buffy fished around her floor looking for her pajamas.  
"I thought you wanted to talk. Remember? If we both survived." He ran his hands nervously through his hair. It was still loose. Tara had changed the color back but she'd said that she liked it loose and curly so she wasn't about to stiffen it with gel.  
"Oh, right." Buffy dropped her pajamas back onto the floor and crossed in front of him. "We should probably do that then."  
"Alright." He looked up at her. "Earlier, when I said that I lov-" His speech was interrupted as Buffy suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. He hesitated a moment, afraid he was dreaming, but then raised his arms to her and pulled her to him.   
"Uh, Slayer?" He said as she moved along his jaw line, lightly kissing his face.  
"Shut up Spike." She pressed another kiss to his lips. "I think we've talked enough." 


End file.
